Forgotten Anniversary
by wyckedfyre
Summary: Ten years later, still together, but only Shingyouji remembers their anniversary. Misu plans to spend the whole day at work. Will they spend any time together? One-shot.


This is a little one shot I wrote while working on my other Misu/Shingyouji story. Unlike my other story, this is just a very short one shot that came to me and I don't plan to continue. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story. They all come from a wonderful love story Takumi-kun.

* * *

"Ten years. Ten years today." Whispered Shingyouji. He stretched and rolled over. Misu was sprawled out next him. The covers pushed down exposing his naked chest and the top of his sleeping boxers. Shingyouji moved closer and lay his head on Misu's chest. His head rising and falling with Misu's shallow breathes. "Happy Anniversary Arata-San."

"Shingyouji, did you say something?" Misu wrapped his arms around Shingyouji.

"Good Morning Arata-San."

Misu leaned down and kissed Shingyouji's head. "Morning Shingyouji. What time is it?"

Shingyouji lifted his head and glanced at the clock. "Six."

"Six? Why are you awake already? Don't you have a short day today?"

"I just woke up. Would you like me to make you breakfast before you have to go to work?"

"No." Shingyouji raised his head to look at Misu. "I just want to lay like this a little longer before I have to get up." Shingyouji smiled and lowered his head back onto Misu's chest. Misu's grip on him tightened.

"Arata-San?"

"Yes Shingyouji?"

"Do we have any plans tonight?"

"No, should we?"

Shingyouji's head became a little heavier. "No, Arata-San. I was just curious. How about lunch? Would you like me to meet you for lunch today?"

"I wish I could Shingyouji, but today I have to work through lunch. It's going to be a long day so I won't have much free time."

"Oh, okay."

"Shingyouji?"

"Yes Arata-San?"

"Is there something the matter?"

Shingyouji sat up, putting the best smile he could on his face. "No, nothing's wrong. I am very happy. Don't worry about me. Today will be a good day." The words came out too fast, he knew, but he couldn't stop them from spilling out.

Misu stared at him for a moment not saying anything. Shingyouji couldn't let the ridiculous smile drop. Misu turned to look at the clock and sighed. "Shingyouji come here."

Shingyouji moved closer as Misu sat up. Misu pressed his lips against Shingyouji's. Shingyouji's plastered smile fading as he melted at Misu's touch. Misu pulled away after a few moments. "I have to get ready."

"I know."

"What time are you done tonight?" Misu pulled himself out bed.

"I am out at four thirty." Shingyouji said.

"Ah, well I will probably be late, so you can have dinner without me. I will see you when I get home."

"Okay Arata-San. I will. Have a good day."

Shingyouji lay back down on the bed crawling into Misu's now empty space. The space still warm from Misu's body heat. He let his eyes close and listened to Misu's morning routine. The sound of water, the padding of bare feet on hardwood floor, the clicking of hangers in the closet, the rustling of dressing. Shingyouji listened to every moment until he realized it had been quiet too long. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Eight thirty?" Shingyouji looked at his hands and noticed he was hugging Misu's pillow as if he was hugging Misu himself. He reluctantly pushed the pillow back in place and pulled himself out of bed. He quickly made the bed throwing the pillows and covers in a reasonable resemblance of being made. Most mornings he took the time to make it carefully, Misu prefered it that way. Today he didn't have the desire to do a good job.

He went into the bathroom and found traces of Misu's morning left behind. As with the bed he tidied up, but only half as well as he normally did. He proceeded to the kitchen, which was already cleaned from the night before. There he found one of Misu's note.

_Don't forget I will be home late. Eat without me. I will see you when I get home. _

_M- _

Shingyouji stared at it for a moment. He wasn't mad. Misu wasn't the romantic one to remember their anniversary. Especially this one. He had just hoped. Shingyouji sighed. Not feeling very hungry he left the note on the kitchen counter and went into the living room.

Their apartment wasn't large, but bigger than anything Shingyouji could have afforded had he lived on his own. It had taken a lot of time and patience to convince Misu's father that their relationship wasn't going to change. Once moderately accepted he agreed to help pay for the apartment as long as it was a 2 bedroom to keep up appearances.

Shingyouji slumped on to the couch and stared out the window. The day was bright and sunny. Completely wrong for Shingyouji's mood. He got up and closed the blinds. The room darkened making Shingyouji feel better in his misery, for about five minutes.

If the day was going to be nice, he might as well get the shopping done. He finished getting ready and was out the door by nine. He walked to the corner market, list in hand. The market was quiet in the morning allowing Shingyouji to shop in peace. Within an hour he was home and had put everything away. He fixed himself lunch and had just enough time to clean the kitchen, get changed and catch a bus downtown for his own job.

Once at work his day passed quickly, falling into a routine. He only thought of Misu every so often, but pushed any sad thoughts away as fast as possible.

A few minutes before four thirty his cell phone rang. Misu's name appeared on the caller id.

"Arata-San?"

"Shingyouji. You are about to get off work, correct? I need you to do me a favor."

"Of course Arata-San."

"We were expecting a delivery today, but they never showed up. I need you to go get it for me and bring it here."

"Can we go to dinner once I am there?"

"No, Shingyouji. I am really busy. We really need that package if I am going to be able to leave at all tonight."

"Okay Arata-San. Tell me where to go."

Misu listed an address not far from Shingyouji's current location.

"I will be there right away."

At four thirty Shingyouji gathered his belongings and began his walk to the address Misu had given him. Within a few minutes was standing before an antique store. When he walked in he was the only customer there.

"I wonder why they couldn't get Arata-San his package on time. And now he's going to be even later. Hello?" Shingyouji called out. "I am here to pick up a package for Misu Arata."

"Is that Shingyouji Kanemitsu?"

"Yes? Huh? How did you know my name?"

"Misu called and said you'd be on the way."

"Ah. So you have a package for him?"

"Yes right here." The lady pulled a small box out from behind the counter, measuring only about 15cm.

"This is it?" Shingyouji looked at the paper covered box, turning it over. It made it little rattling noise.

"Yes it is."

"Oh okay. Thank you." Shingyouji took the box and stuffed it into his bag. "What could Arata-San need that comes in such a small box?"

Misu's office normally required a short bus ride from Shingyouji's work. When Shingyouji reached the closest stop he could already see there would be no room left for him to ride. Instead he would have to walk. He had done it before, usually taking about 30 minutes to get there walking quickly. Shingyouji pushed through as best as he could, trying to avoid the crowd of people, keeping his head down.

Shingyouji was slightly out of breath by the time he had reached Misu's office. He stopped outside the building the catch his breath while he pulled the box from the bag. He looked it over once more. There was no postage or any writing at all. Just a box wrapped in paper and taped shut.

As he entered the building the security guard waved him through, having been there many times before. He took the elevator up to the 8th floor. As the doors opened Shingyouji was surprised that Misu was standing in the lobby waiting for him.

"Arata-San."

"You're late."

"Sorry. I had to walk."

"That's the package?"

"Yes. What is it Arata-San? It's so small."

"Hand it to me."

Shingyouji passed it over. "I guess I will go home now."

Misu's hand shot out and grabbed Shingyouji's wrist. "No. Wait here a little longer. I am sure it's still too busy out there for the bus."

Shingyouji smiled. "Okay. As long as I am not a bother."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't mean it."

Misu turned and Shingyouji was forced to follow. MIsu pulled Shingyouji to his cubicle far from the elevator doors. As they passed aisles of other cubicles Shingyouji noticed something odd.

"Arata-San? There is no one here."

"Shingyouji." The grip on Shingyouji's wrist tightened. It didn't hurt. It never hurt. It only served as a warning, to stop asking questions.

Misu directed Shingyouji to a chair next to his desk while he took his own chair, setting the box down. Shingyouji leaned in as he watched Misu peel the tape away and unwrap the brown paper wrapping. Misu lifted the lid, looked inside, and smiled. Shingyouji leaned forward his hand on the arm of Misu's chair, anxious to see what was so important in such a little box. As he did so, Misu moved away. The chair arm slipped from beneath Shingyouji causing him to lose his balance and fall on to the desk, his hands knocking about some papers and a pen to the floor.

"I am sorry Arata-San." Shingyouji leaned over to pick up the pen off the floor when Misu's hand wrapped around his.

"You were told earlier not to pick up anything you dropped."

Shingyouji stood up fully and looked down at Misu. "Arata-San? What did you say?"

"You heard me. You were told not to pick up anything you dropped."

"But.." Shingyouji was at a loss for words.

"Did you really think I would forget the day we met?" Misu pulled Shingyouji back into his chair and reached into the box pulling out a smaller padded box and handed it to Shingyouji. "Happy Anniversary."

"Arata-San?"

"Open it."

Shingyouji opened the small box. Inside were two delicate gold chain bracelets with a small flat surface on each. Shingyouji looked close and could see there were words engraved on each.

_Mine, forever - M_

_and ever - S_

Misu picked up the Mine, forever and undid the clasp. "Give me your wrist." Shingyouji stretched out his left hand. Misu placed the bracelet around Shingyouji's wrist. Not letting go Misu let his hands rest into Shingyouji's hand. He lifted Shingyouji's hand and kissed his palm.

"Now put mine on." Misu held out his hand. Shingyouji took the matching bracelet and wrapped it around Misu's wrist. Shingyouji took Misu's hand and kissed his palm.

"Happy Anniversary Arata-San. Thank you."

"You are welcome Shingyouji. Now are you ready for dinner?"

Shingyouji's eyes opened wide. "What? I thought.. you were working." Shingyouji trailed off.

"Shingyouji, I was just playing with you. Come on, let's go." Misu stood and pulled Shingyouji to his feet. They stood inches from each other. "Happy Anniversary." Misu whispered, as he pulled Shingyouji in for a kiss. Shingyouji wrapped his arms around Misu's back as their lips met. Misu moved his hands the back of Shingyouji's head. Misu held the kiss for a long moment until breathing became a necessity. "Now, let's go to dinner."


End file.
